Halloween Night
by macmoosie
Summary: Dean doesn't have any interesting plans for Halloween this year; a movie, some popcorn and quality time with Patrick. However, when Dean begins to hallucinate and see Michael Myers in reflections, faces in the crowd and in his own backyard, it begs the question if the bogeyman of Haddonfield is still alive and why has he returned home?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Halloween franchise nor am I affiliated with John Carpenter, Rob Zombie nor Dimension Films in any way. _'Halloween Night'_ is a work of complete fiction and any similarities or references to any persons, living or dead, is completely coincidental.

**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write a Halloween themed story for quite some time, so I've decided to pen a chaptered short story that takes place over the course of Halloween night, 31 October 2012. In addition, I've been writing it as I imagine it if it were a film, so for each chapter, I'll provide a song that I'd like my readers to play while they read; each song fits the theme and setting of the chapter and was intended to set the mood as well. I hope you all enjoy this and please, if you've the time, give a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

1/

_31 October 2012  
Wednesday; 2:35pm  
**Sunday – Sia**_

"_**Inside every one of us, there exists a dark side. Most people rise above it, but some are consumed by it until there's nothing left but pure evil."  
– Dr. Samuel Loomis**_

It was a brisk afternoon in Haddonfield, with the temperature reaching an unusual 58° Fahrenheit, accompanied by sharp gusts of wind. The autumn leaves had fallen from their trees and gathered along the pavement and sidewalks, littering the city in a beautiful coat of near-dead foliage. Haddonfield High School's final bell had just rung and students flocked out of the school like a stampede of hyenas, ready to celebrate the holiday with pranks, alcohol and deviant behaviour. Dean O'Callaghan stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slate peacoat and hopped down the front steps of the school, dodging the savagery of his classmates. In his mind, he'd already moved on from high school, but according to the educational board, he still had another eight months before graduation. He was just grateful to be done for the day, on one of his favourite seasons of the year, but his least favourite 'holiday.'

Dean walked at a pace as brisk as the weather, with intentions of getting as far away from the zoo as possible. As he walked down the near empty sidewalk, students in their parentally-purchased sports cars and rice-burners whizzed past. He rolled his eyes and thanked the powers that be that he was raised grateful for the little things. The school's buses had just departed and more whooping and hollering had commenced just before he turned onto the quiet and peaceful Sycamore Road. "The bogeyman is coming!" one of the students yelled from a window on one of the buses. Dean rolled his eyes, but he still couldn't help but be bothered by it; Michael Myers was supposed to be dead. It was ten years ago that he'd massacred the Dangertainment staff and celebrities and no one has seen or heard from him since. His body was burned in the garage of his house and shipped off to the morgue. It was still an eerie feeling to think he might still be lurking around somewhere…if he was still alive, that is.

Dean ran a hand through his dark brown hair and pulled a piece of a fallen leaf out of it. He shoved his hands back in the pockets of his jacket and continued walking home. He stopped at the Sycamore package store and picked up a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and some matches before crossing over to Woodsprings Drive, another peaceful part of the town. He lit a cigarette and continued walking, glancing at the houses ahead. As he neared his house, he slowed to a stop as he noticed something near the hedges on the Masterson's property. A figure with a white face, dressed in slate overalls stood out from the side of the hedges. Dean was too far away to have a proper look, but his heart dropped into his stomach when his first thought sprung to mind. He turned and looked around him to see if he could notice anyone hiding, watching from a distance as a horrid prank was played. He couldn't spot anyone, but when he turned back to face the hedges, the figure was gone. Instinctively, he crossed the street and continued walking slowly. As he approached, he realised that what he'd seen had either disappeared or was never there. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to extinguish it and continued walking toward his house.

He fumbled for his keys in his pants pocket and unlocked the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind him. He noticed his father's stupid hybrid Toyota in the driveway and knew he was home from work. "Hey, Dad, I'm home," he called out.

"In the kitchen!" his father replied. Dean dropped his backpack on the recliner in the living room and made his way into the kitchen. His father looked up and smiled at him and continued chopping vegetables for the night's dinner. "Did you see Mr. Masterson on your way inside?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "He's gone and painted his face as a ghost to scare Jack when he comes home, as recompense for detention. He was wearing coveralls the last time I watched from the window; I guess he was working in the garage. I told him to change – he looks more like Michael Myers than anything else."

Dean exhaled deeply, completely relieved by what his father had told him. "Yeah, I did see him then. I thought he was Michael Myers for a moment."

His father laughed, "Don't be foolish. That old bastard's been dead for years."

Dean crossed his arms. "Old bastard? Aren't you two years older than him?" His father glanced up and raised an eyebrow, giving him a classic 'did he just go there' look; Dean took that as his cue to retreat upstairs.

Dean's room was unusually cold and as he walked in, he realised that he left the window open before he'd left this morning. He set his backpack down and walked over to the window. He leaned against the frame and glanced outside, gasping slightly when he saw Mr. Masterson standing in his yard, staring up at Dean's window. "Very funny, Mr. M," Dean called out. He remained motionless, his eyes locked on Dean's gaze. Dean pursed his lips and looked down as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket; when he glanced out the window again, Mr. Masterson was gone.

He started to dial his mother's office number and stopped when he saw Mr. Masterson reappear in the driveway from the street, dressed in normal clothes. Dean dropped his cell phone on the hardwood floor, shattering the screen in the process. He stared out of the window blankly, coming to terms with the fact that the person staring at him was not his neighbour, as there was no logical explanation as to how he could've changed his clothes so quickly. He took a step back and shut his bedroom window.

'_Listen, you're just imagining things because of that stupid kid on the bus. Michael Myers is dead and even if he were alive, why would he come after you? You're a nobody, just an average kid with nothing special to offer,' _he told himself.

Dean rubbed his eyes and glanced at the floor, noticing his phone lying there with a shattered screen. "Fuck." He picked it up and headed downstairs. "Dad, I'll be back. I have to go get a replacement phone; I dropped it and shattered the screen."

He heard his father laugh from the kitchen. "Good job, butterfingers. Your mother should be home by the time you get back. You can take my car if you want."

"Okay, thanks." He grabbed the car keys and headed outside, flipping up the collar of his peacoat. It was much colder now than it was before he got home. Dean trotted down the front steps and unlocked the door to the Prius before sliding inside and quickly shutting and locking the door, still disturbed from what he witnessed. As he started the engine, his phone starting ringing; he backed out of the driveway and headed toward town. He picked up his phone and carefully slid his finger across the screen to avoid cutting himself on the broken glass. "Hello?"

"Dean, where are you?" a familiar voice spoke on the other end.

"In the middle of the Sahara desert, Patrick, where do you think I am?" Dean sighed and remembered to be serious around his boyfriend when he sounded concerned. "I'm heading into town; I dropped my phone and shattered the screen and I'm picking up a replacement."

Patrick cleared his throat. "What are you doing tonight?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, as if Patrick could see the motion. "I don't know. I planned on curling up on the couch with popcorn and movies. Why, what do you have planned?"

"Well," Patrick began, hesitant to continue, "Jodie's kind of having this party tonight at Pantheon tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I know you don't like clubs, but I thought maybe you and I could just sit at a table with the guys and hang out."

Dean sighed, heavily. 'The guys,' as Patrick referred to were his crew of friends – James, Ryan and Andrew – who enjoy spending their free time drinking beer until submission at Buffalo Wild Wings and shouting about fantasy football. Dean wasn't a fan of the trio at all, despite how cool they've been to him directly and in general in regard to his relationship with Patrick. "Sure, Patrick. I still want to watch movies and eat popcorn, though, so—"

"We can after the party," Patrick said quickly, cutting him off. "I've been wanting to have some alone time with you for awhile anyway. Well, I mean, I always do but you know—I mean, much more than usual."

Dean laughed. "I get it."

"Okay, great," Patrick replied, completely ecstatic. "So, I'll pick you up for, 8 o'clock. I love you, babe. See you soon."

Dean dropped his phone onto the passenger seat and gripped the wheel tightly. "Shit."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Halloween franchise nor am I affiliated with John Carpenter, Rob Zombie nor Dimension Films in any way. _'Halloween Night'_ is a work of complete fiction and any similarities or references to any persons, living or dead, is completely coincidental.

**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write a Halloween themed story for quite some time, so I've decided to pen a chaptered short story that takes place over the course of Halloween night, 31 October 2012. In addition, I've been writing it as I imagine it if it were a film, so for each chapter, I'll provide a song that I'd like my readers to play while they read; each song fits the theme and setting of the chapter and was intended to set the mood as well. I hope you all enjoy this and please, if you've the time, give a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

2/

_31 October 2012  
Wednesday; 6:57pm  
**Nights in White Satin – The Moody Blues**_

Dean rolled to the edge of his bed and picked up his new phone from the nightstand. He swiped his finger across the screen and read the text message he'd received. It was from Patrick: "Can I come over now and hang out with you for a bit?" Dean paused for a moment and listened to what sounded like a car running outside of his house. He walked over to his window on the opposite wall, which faced the front of the house. Patrick was sitting in his car outside staring at his phone. Dean laughed and opened the window, waving in an attempt to catch his boyfriend's attention. He whistled and Patrick looked up and glanced around before finally noticing Dean practically hanging out of the bedroom window. He motioned with a finger for Patrick to come inside and headed downstairs to unlock the door.

Dean's father came into the living room from his office and walked past his son as he was opening the door. Patrick, wearing a clown mask, pushed the door open as Dean unlocked it and growled heavily. Dean jumped back and screamed, knocking the family cat off the top of the couch and his father lost balance, slipped on the polished wood floor thanks to his wool socks and fell, taking one of the end tables with him.

Patrick threw off the mask and fell against the wall, laughing so hard that he clutched his stomach and curled into a ball. Dean's mother came running into the room with the feather duster she'd been using to clean the bookshelves in the sun room, waving it in the air. "Is everyone alright?!" Patrick glanced up at her and started laughing even harder.

Dean's father picked himself up along with the end table and shook his head. "Yes, thank you, Sarah, because God forbid we were in any real danger, your feather duster of doom would have saved us all." Dean started laughing and Sarah shook the feather duster in her husband's face and walked away. Bellatrix, the Turkish Angora, walked over to the clown mask and sniffed it. The moment she did, she jumped back and ran across the room, darting across Dean's father who was heading back to his office. "Jesus H. fucking Popsicle, this family is full of nut-jobs."

Patrick stood up and kicked the mask toward the recliner and glanced at Dean with a large smile on his face. "Happy Halloween, handsome." Dean shook his head and retreated upstairs with Patrick following closely behind. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that wasn't funny."

Dean chuckled slightly. "The only thing I found remotely hilarious," he stated as he closed his bedroom door behind his boyfriend, "Was my father falling over and taking half of the living room with him." Patrick started laughing again and collapsed onto Dean's bed. "But I'm glad you find giving my family a joint case of heart failure to be the ultimate form of amusement, dude."

Patrick kicked off his shoes and moved over as Dean sat on the bed, taking his phone from the nightstand. "Is that the new one?" Dean nodded. "Good, I'm glad you got the same phone; I have something for you." Patrick reached into the pocket of his faux-leather motorcycle jacket and handed him a phone case. "It's called the Defender; it protects the phone from water, shock and butterfinger damage." Dean shot him a glare and smirked, taking the case and securing his phone inside of it. "Don't say I don't love you," Patrick remarked.

Dean leaned over and kissed him, taking in the scent of his famous cologne that he's worn for years. "Thank you." He stretched and leaned back onto the bed, resting his head on Patrick's shoulder. "Do we have to go to the club?"

Patrick sighed, "Would it kill you to be social for – I don't know – five minutes of the day?" Patrick put an arm around him. "Come on, you know I love being alone with you and just hanging out, but I want to go out and do things with you too. Jodie hasn't seen you in far too long and when I told her you were coming, she was extra excited to be throwing the party." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "The guys are happy that you're going too. Andrew's been bugging me to bring you around…don't ask me why. It'll be fun."

Dean looked up and nodded, smiling. He stared at Patrick for a few moments, taking in his features as his face was painted with the gorgeous light of the sun setting through the windows. He kissed Dean on his forehead and closed his eyes. Dean's eyes wandered up and down Patrick's face; his facial hair was growing again, as the stubble was starting to show through. He could see the tattoo on Patrick's neck through his stretched ear lobes – a large diamond with vintage blue and white shading – Dean couldn't remember if he'd finally sized up to a complete inch. If there's one thing that Patrick had that made Dean fall in love with him, it was the fact that the body modifications he had worked for him; whether it be the stretched lobes, the two tattoos on his neck, the sleeve tattoos he had on both arms, the diamond Monroe piercing or the vertical labret piercing. Patrick knew what he liked and knew what looked good on him, both with his modifications and his clothes.

Patrick sighed after a few moments of silence, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't been yourself – you seem on edge. I know you…what's wrong?"

Dean sat up on the bed and leaned his head against the wall. "I saw something today. David – Mr. Masterson – was outside when I came home from school, dressed up and ready to scare Jack when he arrived. I thought he was…someone else from a distance."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Who'd you think he was?"

Dean sighed. "Michael Myers. I know – it's foolish. But then I was in my room earlier and I looked out the window and he was standing in his yard, staring at me. I had a million thoughts race in my mind. I mean, it's not like he knew I was going to the window, so why was he just standing there, watching? It was then that I looked away just to dial my mother's office and when I looked out the window again, Mr. Masterson was coming into his driveway from the street…in normal clothes. Patrick…you can't tell me it was the same person."

Patrick scratched his face. "Yeah, that is a little weird. Babe, it was probably just someone dressed up as Myers, trying to scare you…or anyone. I mean, no offence but it's not like you're Laurie Strode's relative or something. If he was still alive – which I'm sure he's not – why would he go after you? Unless he wants to fuck you, because I would."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Patrick, come on. I'm serious." He sighed. "Can you see why I didn't want to go out tonight?"

Patrick laughed. "Don't be afraid of anything, handsome. I'll be by your side the entire night and you know Ryan keeps his gun hidden in his car." He pulled Dean close to him and held him tight. "Halloween puts a lot of people on edge. You aren't alone and you won't be alone."

Dean sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dean. You have nothing to worry about. Michael Myers is fucking dead."


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Halloween franchise nor am I affiliated with John Carpenter, Rob Zombie nor Dimension Films in any way. _'Halloween Night'_ is a work of complete fiction and any similarities or references to any persons, living or dead, is completely coincidental.

**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write a Halloween themed story for quite some time, so I've decided to pen a chaptered short story that takes place over the course of Halloween night, 31 October 2012. In addition, I've been writing it as I imagine it if it were a film, so for each chapter, I'll provide a song that I'd like my readers to play while they read; each song fits the theme and setting of the chapter and was intended to set the mood as well. I hope you all enjoy this and please, if you've the time, give a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

3/

_31 October 2012  
Wednesday; 8:17pm  
**Lose Urself – Family Force 5**  
** Insulin – Crystal Castles**_

Dean and Patrick arrived at the Pantheon nightclub's parking lot and pulled into an empty space nearest the pathway to the exit. Patrick flipped a switch on the console and the coupe's convertible top rose from the trunk and covered the roof of the car before securing itself in place. Patrick reassuringly placed his hand on Dean's and leaned over to kiss him. He could see the reluctance in his boyfriend's eyes and gently moved Dean's face to look him in the eyes. "I won't leave your side for a moment. I promise."

Dean nodded and got out of the car, locking and shutting the door behind him. As Patrick did the same, he glanced across the parking lot and noticed his friends hanging around Ryan's matte black Mercedes GL. Dean zipped up his jacket and followed Patrick to the troupe of gorillas laughing and fucking about, sloppily chugging beer and lighting cigarettes. Ryan looked over and garnered the attention of the rest. "Yoooo!" he laughed, "My boy and his boy, what's up guys? You ready to tear this shit down or what?" Andrew and James started cheering and hollering as they tossed their empty beer cans across the parking lot. Patrick fist-bumped the lot of them and Ryan put his arm around Dean's shoulder, pulling him in for a rugged and nonsensical hug. "Let's go, boys!"

Patrick intertwined his fingers with Dean's and followed the guys into the nightclub. It was to Dean's surprise that Jodie rented out the place for her Halloween party, but there was still a surprising number of people, most of whom he'd never seen before. As one of the Pantheon's rules, costumes were to be kept to a minimum; no full masks and no complete costumes that cover the entire body. Partygoers were to keep it simple and clean; so there were a lot of cheerleaders, comic book heroes and villains, miscellaneous slutty outfits – for both genders, no less – and the occasional witch or vampire.

The boys found an empty booth toward the middle of the sitting area, facing the dance floor with the DJ's table a few feet behind them. Patrick and Andrew sat at the ends of the table with James, Ryan and Dean in between them – Patrick still hadn't let go of Dean's hand. He was starting to feel a little better and felt safe, for the first time that night, aside from being in his room with Patrick.

The waitress took their orders and returned promptly with their drinks; more beer for the guys and Patrick swapped his rum and coconut water with Dean's lemonade and winked at him, suggesting that he needed something stronger than what he was allowed. Jodie found them and made her rounds of kissing everyone on the cheek – Dean especially – and told Dean she'd talk to him later to catch up. Patrick rubbed his nose against Dean's cheek to get his attention and motioned to the floor. "Wanna?"

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Patrick pulled Dean from the table and led him to the dance floor just as the DJ switched the track to something more upbeat and fun than the normal dubstep routine.

Patrick spun Dean around, holding him by his waist with one of his hands as the other was holding the glass of whiskey he'd swiped from another waitress' tray. He took a sip and continued dancing with Dean, letting the music flow through them like it was a natural born reaction. Dean turned around and kissed Patrick, tasting the liquor on his lips. Patrick downed the rest of the drink and tossed the glass aside, holding his boyfriend by the waist with both arms, looking him in the eyes. The two were laughing and smiling and completely happy with the situation – Dean had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier. Ryan, James and Andrew were shouting and whistling as they watched the two of them grab the attention of most of the nightclub.

The song started to end and the DJ switched the track to some instrumental club music which Dean recognised as a Crystal Castles song. They continued dancing and after a few moments, Patrick gestured for them to go back to the table – Ryan was signalling them over. Dean scanned the crowd for Jodie while Patrick jumped in the booth and catered to Ryan's bellowing. Dean glanced toward the back of the dance floor and noticed a familiar pale face and his blood nearly froze. "Patrick…" Dean choked on his name as he watched the figure slowly move through the crowd, horrifyingly closer to him with every step. He continued walking through the crowd, his eyes locked onto Dean's gaze, who was stuck in place, desperately trying to call Patrick's name. It was useless – Dean was practically speechless and the volume of the music in the club wasn't helping.

Dean knew one thing for certain – it was Michael and he was coming straight toward him. He glanced down and noticed the shimmer of the extraordinarily large kitchen knife he was clutching. Michael began moving faster and Dean screamed, "Patrick!" The guys at the table glanced at him and noticed Michael in the crowd; they jumped over the table, but Patrick was already by Dean's side, getting ready to drag him away. Michael lunged forward, but a partygoer moved backward in her dance move and got in his way. Michael raised his knife and stabbed her in the chest – the girl's blood gushing out as she screamed. The entire nightclub went silent in Dean's ears as Patrick dragged him away, his eyes locked on Michael as he murdered an innocent woman in front of a crowded nightclub. It wasn't until they got outside that Dean heard the screaming and the sounds of tires screeching as people fled the club in terror.

Patrick shoved Dean into Ryan's car with the rest of them. "Ryan, you get him out of here and you keep him safe or so help me God, I will fucking kill you myself." Ryan nodded and Patrick looked in the backseat at Dean. "Dean, listen to me. I love you, so much. I'll see you soon. Stay with Ryan, Dean!"

Patrick glanced across the parking lot toward Pantheon and stared as Michael walked out of the club, pushing people aside and headed toward them. Patrick could hear Dean screaming his name as Ryan sped out of the parking lot, but he didn't allow himself to look at the car. Instead, he ran toward his own and started the engine. The German M5 roared to life and Patrick lifted his foot off of the clutch, slammed on the accelerator and floored it toward Michael. Patrick's car slammed right into him, shattering the windscreen, sending the psychopath across the sidewalk, into the road. He shifted the coupe into second gear and drifted into the road before running over Michael's body. Patrick shifted into reverse and ran over his body again before shifting into first gear, running over Michael a third time and speeding away. He stared in the rear mirror and watched as Michael's lifeless body disappeared in the distance; confident he'd either killed him or stalled him for awhile.

Ryan had to practically wrestle Dean out of his SUV, who was squirming and writhing in distraught, screaming for them to go back to the club. Andrew and James opened the door to Dean's house and slammed it shut after Ryan dragged Dean inside. Dean's father came running from the kitchen with a knife, a look of fury on his face. "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Andrew put his hands up. "Victor—I mean, Mr. O'Callaghan—we were at the club and someone tried to kill Dean." He relaxed once Victor set the knife on the nightstand. "It was Michael Myers."

"That's preposterous!" Victor exclaimed, "Michael Myers is dead. Now, Ryan, let him go and someone please fucking explain to me what's going on!"

Ryan extended an arm and helped Dean stand up before swallowing hard and glancing at his friend's father. "Andrew's telling you the truth, sir. Michael – or someone dressed like him – he—he stabbed a girl at the club and tried to kill Dean."

Victor bellowed for his wife to come into the living room. He looked around, confused. "Where's Patrick?"

Dean started crying and collapsed on the floor, leaning against the wall with his arms around his knees, his head in his lap. James reluctantly answered. "He didn't come with us. He told us to get Dean away from the club."

"Fuck," Victor cursed. "Sarah, hurry the fuck up and get down here, now!"

Andrew was hesitant to ask, but he felt like everyone else was wondering the same thing. "Why would someone want to kill Dean?"

Victor looked up at him but before he could speak, Patrick came bursting it, slamming and locking the door behind him. Dean looked up and Patrick ran to him, sliding across the floor as he grabbed Dean and held him tightly. Andrew collapsed onto the couch as Ryan exhaled with relief and Sarah came running down the stairs. Victor pulled her into the kitchen as Patrick kissed Dean and held him closer than he'd ever thought possible. "It's okay, Dean, I'm here."

"I—I told you he wasn't dead."


End file.
